Three to the End
by ursancanine
Summary: It took the hospital a surgery and three bed sheets to get Sasuke to stop thrashing. NaruSasu. implied sex.


A/N and DISCLAIMER:

Because I think it's time for me to _listen_.

I do not earn anything from this but that ounce of satisfaction when someone reviews. And maybe faving/alerting this story.

Oh and Kishimoto owns Team 7. Copyrighted and licensed. Yep, hep.

EDITED 17 September 2010

* * *

**Three to the End**

By ursan-canine

* * *

It was unlike the way lovers would shout their romances towards each other before they got on with it. They didn't announce it to the crowd and threw social caution to the wind. There weren't hushed loving whispers or growling messages of unwanted desires. But there were a lot of kissing, biting, bleeding, and ultimately, shy glances.

They were, unlike the typical smiling, hugging, and laughing couple, completely unattached with each others' movements. Sure they moved in sync, but with further insight, awkwardness is present.

It was rough, too. No words just actions. Over and over again, like a routine done every night amid the noise of the crickets. They had to keep it under wraps. A prisoner is supposed to be imprisoned after all.

* * *

It went like this for their first time.

Three hours had passed since the death of the red-eyed Akatsuki member, his partner mangled on the entrance of the Uchiha stronghold. Inside, the center of the facility was splattered with blood. In the middle of it is a humped figure over a charred pile of mess.

At the entrance there stood a calm disaster.

His orange jacket was ripped, he wasn't wearing it. A few blotches of blood stained his pants, his kunai holster empty from the last fight. Other shinobi are absent. They were outside. The monster barred them.

And from the humped figure, sobs emanated. It wasn't hysterical – it was simply poorly kept. It was the only sound that echoed across the white space of the compound. He was shaking.

No words came together – just actions.

It took Naruto three strides to get to Sasuke. It took three blocks and a slamming hand and mouth to pin the (_finally_) last Uchiha. The Kyuubi wasn't entirely gone from his face. There were the eyes, there were the whiskers. But there was no grin.

The blond only had a grim line for lips, and a blank pair of blue eyes.

Sasuke only looked back at him for a second before he felt himself go numb in that one way he doesn't know. He shut his eyes to keep himself from crumbling.

There were shouts outside -

_Goddamnit NARUTO!_

_OPEN THIS!_

_FUCK! AKATSUKI –_

But it was unheard. There were bits of information that passed through the walls, though. Data that said – while the Kyuubi pounded on the renegade – a plant man was doing vine whips outside trying to kill at least four people while the rest pounded their way through the door.

It all ended with a broken headquarters, a quick escape from Zetsu, a broken Sasuke, and an unconscious Naruto.

That was the first time.

* * *

The second time was quicker.

No words as well, just a few tears but a lot of blood. They were at the hospital and Sasuke was bound to the bed. He had just been recovered from Itachi's deathbed, by Naruto, again. He was thrashing when he was brought back and the blond was sporting a dislocated shoulder. It went away quickly.

By the time Sasuke was bound, Naruto's shoulder was back to its original socket, and it was Sasuke who was bleeding in the end.

It took the hospital a surgery and three bed sheets to get Sasuke to stop thrashing.

* * *

The third time was when Sasuke was resided in the old Uchiha compound. He was put on house arrest for special data gathering (also crudely known as torture) and Naruto was one of the last people allowed in the area. Still, being a stubborn fool, the blond broke in and in the end did him.

He was quiet the whole time. He even had Naruto gag him for the sake of silence. It wasn't Sasuke's intention to be an exhibitionist after all. It was the most gentle they had. It was slower, too. But no words, no sights were exchanged. They both had their eyes shut tight, too scared of what they might see if they do.

It was also their last.

Their parting was in the morning. They were greeted with sunshine and glinting kunai embedded on the bed. Three ANBU were in front of them. Naruto was grinning at them while Sasuke stared. They were naked, but who cares.

Their jig was up.

Sasuke died on a platform with the Godaime absent. It was a Thursday. It was a closed affair, with only four elite ANBU, the prisoner's sensei, and the executioner. He was kneeling as the wakizashi's tip was plunged at the back of his neck.

He had his eyes closed.

Naruto wasn't there.

* * *

EDITED IT FOR THE SAKE OF EDITING IT. YAH UN.


End file.
